Everybody's Fool
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: After Light plays a horrible trick on Matt and Mello, the two boys discover amazing material to use as blackmail against him. Now he must choose between himself and his life, his love and his reputation, his identity and his lies. LxL MxM oneshot sequel


_**((WARNING: LONG AN)) **_**Author's Note: This is the sequel to my ever-awesome story "Dude Looks Like a Lady!" I was planning on making a sequel as soon as I finished writing the first, and now, almost a year later, you're getting it. For those just tuning in, the aforementioned story was told from Matt's POV, in which Mello was the new kid at school. Somehow, he was forced to ask out Matt to a "girl's choice" dance, under the false identity of femininity. Matt and Mello fell in love, Mello revealed **_**his**_** true identity and homosexuality, and Matt realized that love transcends gender and Light is an evil conniving bastard who is, oh yeah, a "homophobe extraordinaire," using Mello's words.**

**One more thing: Matt and Mello swore revenge…and found the perfect blackmail: they witnessed ((during the dance, to which Misa, Light's girlfriend, was Light's date)) L and Light making out.**

**Other notes on the characters: Matt's viewed as a gay geek b/c he used to be popular and on the golf team, until one of his ((many)) dates saw his room, which was laden with video games and trashy romance novels. Matt is from a very rich family. Mello is from a very poor family. Light and his followers are described as such by Matt: "ultimate tennis jock Light Yagami, his freaking hot girlfriend Misa Amane, his best friend—though I really can't figure out why—L Lawliet, his stalker Teru Mikami, and just a random hot girl ****Kiyomi Takada who everyone knows is crushing on Light. So, all around the people who obsess over His Lordship, Light."**** So, there you have all the characters!**

**What else do you need to know to read this story? Light's POV. The reason for this is the reason why I got enough inspiration to write this. One person I've conversed w/ online made me think about Light's actions and how I hate him being the mean popular guy. But if you think about his actions, he's only being mean to be popular. Thank you, Darkfire395. ^-^ That is why the title is what it is. Totally Light's song, btw.**

**Warnings: Some sexual stuff, like making out and other things along those lines. Keeping it rated T, but these are hormonal teenagers here! Also, language obviously. MelloxMatt and LxLight, w/ some side Light pairings as well, as explained above.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I don't own "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. But I do own this idea!**

_**~EVERYBODY'S FOOL~**_

Everybody's Fool

"L…stop…we have to…get back…into the gym…" I pant out between the delectable kisses L gives me. He moves to my neck so I can talk without pulling away from him. "Misa will…wonder where I am…P-please stop!" His leg shifts from between mine and he moves away from me. A slight blush dusts his cheeks, and I know my face must be burning red.

"Y-you have to stop attacking me any chance you get! I mean, what would happen if someone saw us? God forbid someone who would want to use it against me!" I lecture my best friend as I briskly head towards the bathroom to splash cold water on my face.

L chuckles and replies, "Then let them. I don't see why this façade of yours is so important."

I scoff. How can he think that? This "façade" is all I have! Without it, I have nothing! All my popularity, my friends, my admirers, my stalkers, would be gone if people knew who I am. I could never take that. I need it.

My friend steps forward when I'm about to leave the bathroom and shifts towards me slowly. His lips ghost over my own, like a memory of a kiss, and then, as the old cliché goes, it is gone.

We walk back into the gym, where the school dance is being held. Misa has been waiting by the door and immediately attaches herself to me. I sigh in defeat and L smirks slightly, much to my annoyance. He will just never understand.

L and I grew up together. We were never childhood friends, but more than that. We shared everything with each other, much like girls do if they're best friends. We shared secrets, stories, clothes, and baths. Okay, the clothes thing was me trying to get L to look more fashionable—a failure—and the bath thing was our parents trying to be cute when we were really young. As I said, we grew up together.

But not only that, but we shared crushes and the like. I grew up thinking that it was wrong to like a boy. End of story. And it _is_ wrong. There's a reason there're two sexes: for reproduction. Therefore, since I was a male, and L was a male, and we were extremely smart and always hung out together, and the only girls I knew were my little sister, who definitely wasn't as smart as me—though at the time these thoughts were forming, it was hard for a three-year-old to be smart—and other idiots, boys must be smarter. Boys are better. Girls were only important for reproducing.

So I decided that if girls were only for making babies, and I surely didn't want my genius going into my babies—a naïve thought at the time, thinking that my brains were what fueled my child's brains—then what was the point of me being with girls?

Again, I must go back to the thought of homosexuality being ingrained into me that it is bad. It _is_ bad. Being with L is different. Since he is the only other person I could ever come to like the way I do, wish to spend any extended amount of time with, I am not technically gay. I am L-sexual. And thus, being with L is the only way for me to be with anyone and not wish to kill myself. Would my parents want me happy or dead?

I think L views things differently. His family is much different. He only knew his parents for a short while during his youth, before they went off to England to run the orphanage his grandfather—mother's father—used to run. They pretty much traded places with the old man. They didn't want L getting mixed up by living in an orphanage (and he also couldn't leave _me_) so Mr. Whammy came to live here and take care of L.

Watari, as he likes being called…though I can't figure out why, even now, brought with him his lover, Roger. They're old men and have been partners for many years, so I could never think of how wrong they are together. They're happy and complete each other. Watari loves children; Roger hates them. Watari spoils L; Roger disciplines him.

Either way, Watari never liked me and Roger thinks I'm mature enough not to hate. I can never figure out why Watari doesn't like me, but I think it's because he wants what's best for his grandson, and someone who is popular like me probably isn't the best for someone who, without me, would be a social reject.

Anyway, do you realize how homophobic my community is? If anyone ever found out that L and I are together, I would surely be tarred and feathered. They won't see my relationship the way I do; they won't see the pure logic behind it!

So, that means that I was really helping that guy Mello out, promising not to out him as long as he outs himself…partially. I mean, who would believe a geek that the girl he went to the dance with was a guy? Honestly, nobody likes people who flaunt their wrong sexuality here, so it's best if Mello just remained a freaking girl!

But oh, no. That would have been too horrid. So, instead of going along with my damn plan, he makes up his own and then freaks Matt out better than I ever thought would be possible! That was really mostly to get back at Matt.

See, he could see through me, see that there wasn't any real reason L could be with our group the way he acts and dresses. He could see that I am not who I say I am, and that there is actually more to me than meets the eye. I couldn't allow that. And the opportunity hit. A random girl decided to tell the whole school the one secret about Matt: He is a total video game geek who loves trashy romance novels.

How could you not be either immune to sex— because of the video games— or gay— because of the books? No one will ever believe Matt and his "false accusations" again…not that he started them to begin with, but I'm always two steps ahead.

And lucky me, these thoughts have lasted me through about an hour's worth of the dance, longer than I thought possible. Misa has been chattering away about nonsense and dancing to the disgusting beat of this music. Personally, I would rather listen to some nice real dance music—ballroom dance music, with a string quartet, or maybe a full orchestra. The magnificently ornamented pieces of the Baroque period would be wonderful to listen to.

In fact, I think I'll invite L over as soon as this is over and we will listen to some delectable music. Actually…L tends to like the raw emotions from later Classical music and Romantic music. You know, Beethoven…

"Light!" Misa whines as I begin to formally dance with her—without my conscious knowledge.

I realize what I am doing and immediately step back, unclasping one of my hand from hers and bringing it to her hip like the other one, squeezing her slightly to entice a squeal. "Sorry," I apologize before pulling her close and grinding. Dammit, I hate these dances with such a passion. Why would I wish to grind to a body that does not yield something to grind against, like L's does? Not that I've actually partaken in such activities with him, but…

Misa giggles in front of me and flips herself around, pushing her rear end against my hips. Oh, shit, I was getting hard from thinking about L. And she thought it was from being with her. It could never be from being with her. I would never become erect, have my penis ready to ejaculate sperm, only to end up in her uterus, her womb, where a baby would grow and feed off my intelligence and lose it all to Misa's stupidity.

I would never allow myself to be attracted to such idiocy, such…Misa. Ew. No. Just ew.

I pull back, ready to head to the bathroom to somehow get rid of the ridiculous warning sign of arousal. Misa pouts and turns back to me, grabbing my waist and pulling me forward again.

"You know…" she whispers into my ear seductively. Well, it sounds like a whisper because of the loud music, but she's obviously yelling. "If you really want, we could go back to my place…"

I try avoiding Misa's place as much as possible. Her parents were killed a few years back, and as soon as her older brother got out of the hospital (he was almost killed), he got a job and started supporting the small family they have now. He is rarely home; he's moved up a lot in the business and now has to take business trips. When he's not out of the city, he's sound asleep in his room or out with friends or coworkers.

Meaning: Misa's house is empty almost all the time. And she is a very hormonal teenage girl with a very attractive boyfriend and very dirty, slutty thoughts.

I smile kindly and say, "You know we're not supposed to leave the dance early, Misa. We could get in trouble." She pouts yet again—an almost permanent feature on her face tonight—and sighs before going back to dancing with me.

The rest of the dance is not very entertaining. Of course, Matt and Mello's little adventure of sorts was quite enjoyable to watch, there's still several hours left. By the time it's over, all the students are sweating blobs of exhaustion.

I lead Misa to my car, where she gets into the front seat. We wait a minute before L appears and gets inside behind us—though I make sure to keep Misa away from my face during our wait. Since we live next door to each other, and I'm only dropping Misa off, I'm bringing L home too.

During the car ride, Misa whines and I try and stay as wide awake as possible without running us off the road—from being tired and wishing to shut Misa up. L keeps quiet in the back. I don't know how he does it.

Misa offers to let me stay the night yet again when we pull into her driveway. I turn her down, none to gently, but I'm too tired to care anymore. She's tired too and no lights turn on inside her house, or even her room, once she gets inside. So she just went to sleep, I guess.

L climbs through the middle and into the front seat. On the ride home, I take his hand and we hold hands over the gearshift. He gives me an odd look at this, knowing I'm not much for sentimental stuff, but I need the comfort right now. I think he understands the almost pleading in my eyes and doesn't comment.

When we get to our block, L decides to ask, "Would it be possible for me to stay the night?"

I smile and nod my head, pulling into my driveway and parking inside our three-car garage. I lock my SUV and lead the way inside through the laundry room. We lug our tired selves up the stairs to my room, passing the door to my sleeping parents' room.

Once inside my room, I plop down on the bed and stare at the ceiling, not bothering to turn the lights on. A few moments later, music starts playing through my surround sound speakers and L joins me on the bed.

Years ago, the two of us put up glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. For some reason, I've never taken down the tacky and childish things. We look at the stars and L points out the big dipper—we created the constellations with the stars. I smile in remembrance and point out another constellation. This goes on for a few minutes before I realize that we're still in our dance attire.

I sit up and glance around at my large room, looking for my dresser. Once it's in sight, I heave myself off the bed and walk over to grab some pajamas. I pull out two pairs and throw one to L, who lets the clothes fall on his stomach.

Twenty minutes later, we're dressed and washed up, ready for bed. The classical music is still playing around my room, and I remember something from earlier that night. I grab L by the waist and hand and pull him close.

We begin ballroom dancing, turning in circles, spinning, switching hands, and he dips me once. Both of us are leading, but the dip proves which of us the true male in the dance is. I'm furious and almost stop the music. Instead, I pull him closer and kiss him hard, showing my dominance.

Eventually, we sink to the floor, hands holding onto each other, lips connected. L knows I hate being reduced to a girl. It means that I'm inferior to him. I'm not; I'm a man, just like him. I'm just as smart, and therefore his equal.

Our kiss becomes lazy and slow, and I guess we fall asleep, though I have no recollection of stopping kissing.

When we wake up the next morning, our backs are completely killed. We never did move to the bed…Nursing our backs, we make our ways downstairs for breakfast. The housekeeper had already prepared breakfast for me. When she sees L walk into the kitchen besides me, she smiles and makes him breakfast as well, knowing exactly what he likes.

We eat in silence, food too important to both of us to make much conversation. When we are done, we prepare ourselves for a day at the library. We do our homework there, in the quiet of the study rooms, surrounded by books. At one point, a certain question for our art history class—L forced us to take it at the beginning of the year, since he thought it looked interesting and I needed a fine-arts credit—confuses me and L stands behind me, leaning over, to look at the piece of art better.

His breath is hot on my neck and his chest is pressed against my back. I can never understand why he causes my body to react in such ways. After all, I'm usually able to control my emotions. But with L, it's always so different. If I truly am not attracted to females, and cannot be attracted to males, that also means that I shouldn't be attracted to L. I like him; I like spending time with him; I like physical contact with him because it's a primal instinct as a man.

Goddamn testosterone. It's stopping me from concentrating on L's explanation.

_**~EVERYBODY'S FOOL~**_

School on Monday should be no different from any other day. Wrong, so wrong. Perhaps it was a bad idea to mess with Matt and Mello. I know that Matt is quite smart himself—nowhere near as smart as me or L—and can also master video games. Therefore, he must be a good strategist.

But that thought only flitters through my mind after the plan was in place…and executed. Usually, I'm able to plan things easily and carefully. But I was too caught up with what was going on to fully realize retaliation could very well be coming my way.

Morning is just fine for my group. I don't have any classes with Misa because she isn't in any honors or AP classes. Nevertheless, L convinced me to have a lunch period to eat and study—the study thing is what got me. Misa somehow winded up with the same free period—bribed someone, probably.

In fact, my whole group of friends has the same free period. For some, it was chance. L and I have the same schedules, so that was less chance.

We are all sitting at our usual table in the lunchroom. Once I'm done eating, I'm heading off to the library for study time. L and Mikami will join me as well. I really dislike Teru Mikami. He blatantly stalks me, therefore flaunting his adoration for me. That could only mean that he's homosexual and thus not welcomed.

Still, he is quite bright and makes for excellent conversation. Before he turned all stalker for me, he was a nice guy—not as great as L, but I did enjoy hanging out with him occasionally. When high school started, my group developed and I've been stuck with him ever since. And, this year, he drives me home so I don't have to take the bus—only seniors are allowed parking privileges.

Kiyomi is a beautiful girl that surprisingly has a bit of brains. She's possessive and cruel, but she knows how to be polite when not dealing with Misa. She was charming and my girlfriend before we broke up over problems that arose and couldn't solve. When Misa came along and latched herself to me, Kiyomi became jealous and started hanging with us. And since then, she's been a part of this group as much as everyone else has.

The world seems to revolve around me, doesn't it? Not that I'm complaining.

Misa is currently holding onto one of my arms as she babbles on about nothing, talking with her mouth full of food. I'm trying to eat my healthy lunch without being disgusted, as usual. L is able to ignore her and continue with his sweet-laden lunch.

Soon, who should walk by but a couple happily holding each other's waists? Usually, couples hold hand when walking through the halls. This must be a couple not into the sweet crap that I hate having to indulge Misa in.

They begin walking towards our table and I finally look up to see a red-haired geek and a blond-haired drag queen. Wait, why are Matt and Mello acting all couple-y? I thought that I was just fucking with them! They can't actually _like _each other! That's just sick.

The two boys smile as the near us, their faces looking rather creepy. Mello's mouth opens and he says, "We just wanted to thank you, Light, for helping us find each other."

I'm frozen, unable to comprehend what's going on. They're thanking me…for helping them…when I was playing a cruel prank on them. The world makes no sense. And since when was Matt actually gay? I was making up that stuff from the beginning! It was a logical conclusion, but still wasn't fact. I guess I am good at reading people.

Before they turn away, Misa jumps up and shouts, "I knew you were gay, Matt! Ha!" Her manicured finger points at the one she's gloating at. I glare and pull her down to sit again.

Matt's eyes harden, but he turns away, Mello following. "You're welcome!" I finally call out. Muttered, but just loud enough for them to hear, I add, "Fags." I can see Mello bristle, but Matt pulls him along.

For a second, I think that's the end of my troubles, but I'm dead wrong. Mello decides to push Matt against a pillar and crash their lips together. They make out until a cafeteria worker breaks them up and kicks them out. They turn back right before exiting to see my hard glare in their direction.

I'm breathing deeply and finally grab my books and leave. Mikami thinks I'm heading to the library and says he'll meet up with me when he's done. L follows me like a sidekick. But I don't want him to follow me. I don't want anyone to see that I'm heading to the bathroom to hide something that cannot be seen—in school or otherwise.

How could I actually be _turned on_ by watching two guys lip lock? It makes no sense! I'm not gay, not attracted to their kind. I can't be turned on by any porn Mikami has subjected me to, so why would guy on guy make me hard?

I can't be gay, so that means that I just…need more. That's all; I need more L to make this stop.

"Is Light okay?" L asks through the stall door in his odd third person way of speaking. He developed it years ago from watching an anime. It has become more of a habit now instead of a way to appear even more different than he already is.

"Fine," I answer curtly.

L chuckles and offers, "Need any help?" I blanch and gasp. No freaking way. I try to think about things that are utterly unappealing. Misa works just fine. "They were just trying to mess with Light," L supplies. "They think he's disgusted by them, and are partially right. Personally, I think it's rather cute you set them up together."

"That wasn't the plan…" I moan. I think of Misa naked, legs spread. I almost puke.

_**~EVERYBODY'S FOOL~**_

After school lets out, I pack up my things at my locker and head out to the parking lot. L and Mikami will meet me at Mikami's car. Before making it to the doors leading to the parking lot, someone comes out of nowhere and pins me against a wall, face inches from mine.

My mind immediately rules out Misa, who usually tackles me, isn't as dominant, and is quite loud in her approach. Thus, I reflexively say, "Not now, L. We're in public!"

"Ha!" the person in front of me cries, breath ghosting over my skin. He smells of chocolate and doesn't sound like L.

Shit.

My eyes focus and I see the last person I would want to hear what I just said. Mello is grinning wildly in my face, but then pushes off me, going to stand next to Matt, who was watching from the sidelines. They both smirk.

This isn't good. I can't believe I was so careless to say something like that aloud when I wasn't even sure that it was L who was against me. This isn't normally like me, I assure you. Perhaps the little show these two put on earlier has messed with my mind a bit more than I thought.

I feel like a deer caught in headlights. I can't move, eyes wide. But I know I need to make a move to save my life. Still, the complete and utter terror coursing through my veins stops me from doing anything. I hate this helpless feeling.

They remain silent, smirking knowingly at me. It was as if they were planning on me saying something like that…which means they know my secret! I knew Matt knew! Though the logical part of me said that nobody would believe them if they tried spreading the rumor, the majority of me was screaming THEY KNOW! FUCK, THEY KNOW!

It seems they're waiting for me to speak first. Finally, I manage out, "You can't tell anyone."

"Who would we tell?" Matt answers back, but Mello elbows him and takes over the talking.

He steps forward menacingly, boots clunking on the tile. "Oh, we won't tell anybody…" He pushes my chest with his fingertips. "But you will…eventually." I gulp and stare at them, not comprehending his words. They don't say anymore and just walk away as if the confrontation never happened.

They must have seen L and me together. But to only just now tell me…No, they were hinting it earlier today. Had…had they seen us last night, at the dance? Mello seems to be the one who would use that blackmail right away if I began blackmailing him, meaning that he hadn't known before last night, or I wouldn't have gotten so far in the plan.

Matt, on the other hand, could have been sitting on this information for years. Who knows for sure? All I know is that I was caught, my façade cracking. And apparently, I am the one who will be tearing it to shreds, if Mello's words come true.

_**~EVERYBODY'S FOOL~**_

To say I'm scared now that lunch has come around yet again would be an understatement. I am beyond scared shitless. What if they try to do something that would mess with my perfect world?

But then I realize that nobody would believe them if they said anything. Nevertheless, they could make me do something that revealed my true self. I can't let them do anything! And that means that L can't know about my predicament. He might try to help me. I can handle my problems on my own, and bringing L into this would cause me to be dependent on him. I would be in his debt and he would be dominant over me. Not going to happen.

I'm trying to remain normal, but Kiyomi can tell I'm jittery. I smile at her, my charming smile winning her over and she ignores my nervousness.

Just as I think that those two evil masterminds aren't coming to terrorize me, they walk into the lunchroom, hand-in-hand this time. They make a beeline straight for our table, yet again. I try my best to remain calm, keep up my façade.

Once they're near enough, Mello asks, "Mind if we sit here?" he seems friendly enough on the outside, but his eyes lock on mine and they're deadly. It's a threat. Do as they say, or I lose my secrets.

Misa and Mikami are about to argue, but I quickly say offhandedly, "No one's stopping you." The others give me odd looks, more on the mean side, while L looks just confused. Why would I let these two of all people sit with us? I'm wondering that too, L…

They eat their lunches as if this is the norm, but soon, Kiyomi and Mikami leave the table. Misa whines, saying she's done with her meal and wishes for me to come with her. I glance at the other two and Matt cocks an eyebrow, as if in warning. I decline Misa and opt to stay to finish my picked-at lunch.

"You're barely eating, Light," Matt comments. L continues to stare at the three of us.

Mello adds in, "Yeah, if you don't eat enough, you won't be strong enough for when you and Misa…" he clears his throat, "hang out at her place."

I glower in response and am about to stand—to leave or punch both in the face, I'm unsure—when I feel a hand on my shoulder. L's fingers grip me tightly and keep me seated. "Mello, from where did you say you moved here?" he inquires politely, but also with genuine interest.

After that, they make small talk for a bit before getting into more serious stuff, like his reasons for actually owning a dress and makeup like what he wore for the dance. I almost tune out the bizarre conversation dealing with things I'd rather not know, but it makes me wonder. Can it really be possible for Mello to feel the way he does? Is it a choice or genetic? Could my choices be influenced by nature or nurture?

When the bell rings, signaling the end of the period—and reminding me that I didn't study at all the past period—we all get up to leave. L and I head off to our class, Mello and Matt to theirs. While we walk out of the lunchroom, L comments, "I think they're quite nice. A bit edgy for my tastes, but quite interesting to talk to. What does Light think?"

"Huh?" I ask. "Oh, yeah, real cool guys." Not, I add in my head.

_**~EVERYBODY'S FOOL~**_

The rest of the week passes by quite like Tuesday. Matt and Mello come to our table a little ways into the period—earlier and earlier as the week wears on—and the three others leave. All three try at different times to stay, but the topics L brings up barely interest Misa in the least, Kiyomi is disgusted associating herself with them, and Mikami hates their guts for not worshiping me.

At least L's making new friends. I'm actually happy about that, unbelievably. Though I can definitely feel the jealousy beneath the appreciation, I know that these idiots could never take my place in L's heart. And I'm still the only one who he shares all his secrets with, the one with whom who he shares his very breath.

I try to avoid being alone with L throughout the week, thinking I might let slip what's going on between the two and me. I also worry that I could crack and actually kiss him in public or do something else that will equally send me spiraling downward to loser hell.

The news that the two dorks have invaded my space in the lunchroom and are practically welcomed to the table traveled quite quickly from the first day it happened. Already, my popularity is declining and they're not as low on the social food chain either.

Still, the constant threat of them telling everybody my secrets is always just below the surface. I'm always on edge with them, hoping they don't let slip anything to L. He just can't know.

L obviously can tell something is up with my sudden relationship with Mello and Matt, but I can't tell him anything about it. They say it's simply because I helped them find each other. They've already preached about how love can transcend gender, as it did with them. They actually talked about that with L once. He gave me quite an odd look all through that discussion. I made no comment during it.

Love is such a petty thing. I just can't understand why it's so important. It can't possibly be real. I don't harbor feelings of love for L, whom I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. I don't see the point in loving my parents or sister. Sure, I miss Sayu now that she's at boarding school, but love just has no real purpose. Everything I've read on the subject just points me to the fact that it leaves a person vulnerable and able to be hurt quite easily.

But during that very discussion, I learned that Matt really did consider himself straight before meeting Mello. In fact, he still thought he was straight even after realizing Mello was a guy.

"It's still taking some getting used to, but really, I don't care if he was a girl, guy, reptile, or alien—unless he's the kind that kills after mating," he had said on the subject. He loves Mello for Mello, as Mello loves Matt for Matt—though _he_ definitely knows he's gay.

Do I love L for L? No, impossible. If he were a girl, I, for one, would not have spent my childhood days in his presence, and two, would have thought him lower than me no matter what. There would be no way that L could be who he is while still being a girl.

Does that make me actually gay? I seriously doubt it, but the disgusting possibility remains.

By the end of the week, I'm at my wit's end. I can barely handle being in the same room with L without getting the urge to jump him right there. By Friday, Kiyomi and Mikami officially do not eat lunch with me anymore, and Misa only stays for as short amount of time as possible.

Indeed, my life sucks.

Is this their plan? Slowly taking away all my popularity until I admit the one thing that will cost me the most anyway? Can I be able to handle losing everything just to keep this one secret? I cannot figure out a solid answer to that.

By the time Saturday comes around, I have a dinner date with Misa that evening, and another sleepover with L that night. He'll let me rant all I want to, and then take my mind off Misa and her stupid girl ways.

After the excruciatingly painful dinner, I drive Misa home, only to have her attack me once I park in her driveway. My mind is hardwired to what is waiting for me at home, aka L, so I'm caught off guard when lips sticky with lip-gloss push into my own.

The lip-gloss has a gross fruity flavor and smell that are making me nauseous, and her tongue is small and feeble. Still, I must keep up my mask, my disguise, and continue to kiss her. She gets a little too into the kiss and takes hold of my wrist, forcing my hand up the skirt of her dress and over her underwear.

The vile, wet feeling sets me off and I fling myself backwards. She stares at me, confused and panting. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asks.

I shake my head and just murmur that I wasn't in the mood tonight. She pouts and opens her door. "Those freaks are getting to you!" she cries and slams the door shut. As I head back home, I can only begin to wonder if her words are true. What if that reaction was because I really am gay, or Matt and Mello's gayness is rubbing off on me?

I'm jumping to conclusions, actually taking Misa's words seriously. At that thought, I shake my head, ridding myself of those stupid thoughts.

_**~EVERYBODY'S FOOL~**_

L and I awake the next morning in only our boxers, snuggled under my sheets, locked inside my bedroom. I hate keeping things from L, but I couldn't explain my reaction to Misa last night. Usually, I'm apathetic; this was downright disgusted.

He would be able to tell what was up, and maybe shove some other useless "homosexual" crap down my throat, as he had done after my first kiss with a girl, and many times afterwards.

I repeat: I'm not homosexual; I'm only physically and mentally attracted to L. There's also no emotional attachment such as love mixed in there, I swear.

A loud beep sounds through the room, startling me slightly. I jump in L's encasing arms, but he doesn't stir. Instead, he explains, "It's been going off every few minutes for the past half-hour." I sigh, but still climb out of his embrace and grab my cell phone from my desk.

There's a text message from an unknown number. I open it to see what kind of spam it is. What I find is actually surprising. An invite from Matt to hang out at his house. He wants to talk, just the two of us. Then he goes on to say that Mello will be coming by later and I can invite L to come at the same time, so the four of us can hang out together.

I tell L the second part of the message and he agrees to come. Actually, he seems excited about it. This will be his first time being with friends that aren't part of "my group" outside of school. I smile at his eagerness and we both dress, agreeing to meet at Matt's house at the designated time—it's in walking distance, so L doesn't need me to drive him.

I text Matt back as soon as L leaves—after breakfast of course—saying I'll be at his place shortly. I'd been to his house a few times, years ago, when he was still popular. Obviously, I'd only seen the first floor, or those rumors might have either not started, or had started sooner, depending on how much of a threat he seemed then.

I soon arrive at his house and before I can even ring the doorbell, Matt's standing in the doorway, grinning like an idiot. It suits him; he looks like a sweet, funny guy when that smile is plastered on his face.

He leads me inside and to the living room, where a pitcher of ice water is sitting on the coffee table next to a bowl of chips. I eye the chips, trying to see if they're good enough for my tastes. He gestures for me to take whatever I like and pours himself a glass of water.

I do the same and then grab a chip, biting into it and relishing the satisfying crunch. Ah, but I'm getting distracted. After we both sip our water in awkward silence, Matt begins.

"I bet you're wondering what the hell I would want to talk to you alone about…" he sighs. He clasps his hands together, thumbs constantly moving, as if subconsciously playing a video game.

A smirk spreads across my face and a pretend to feel completely relaxed, leaning back in my seat across from him. "Well, wouldn't anybody?" I answer in my own question.

He chuckles slightly, eyes staring anywhere but at my face. "Sorry," he finally says. "I had this whole script planned out in my head and I completely lost it." Typical. "I guess what I really wanted to explain was that I want you to be able to trust me. I know I must seem like a horrible guy because of what Mello and I are doing, but it was all his idea. I mean, we both saw you and L making out during the dance, but I was just going to wait and see where that little affair got you eventually. Mello wanted to speed up the process, so that's pretty much what we're doing."

My lips purse. What does this say about Matt, then? And fuck, I didn't think anyone saw us that night. Still, I knew that that must have been when Mello saw us.

He continues in his rambling, "But this past week, Mello's been forcing me to eat lunch with you and L. You know, to try and…I don't even know. Maybe it's to show you it's okay to have a relationship with someone of the same gender. Maybe just to shove in your face that we're happy. Whatever it is, he explained it's something psychological that will make you crack soon enough. But after a few days, it wasn't by force that I ate with you and L. I actually really liked talking with you guys—mainly L since you won't talk, duh. And I've sorta realized that you're not that bad a guy and are just really confused about what's right and stuff like that and I guess you're really not going to listen to advice that I have to give so I should just sum up and say that I want to be your friend." He takes a deep breath, having run out of air by the end, and then nods his head and smiles at me.

Our eyes meet and I scowl. So now, he thinks that just because we've eaten lunch together for less than a week, and I'm sharing water and chips with him currently that I'll forget about my position in the school hierarchy and become his friend? Why would I sink so low and do that? No fucking way.

Still…he has a point. I'm not that bad a guy, once you take away popularity from the mix. I like a guy who can see that in me. He and Mello did have some interesting insights to life and the philosophies that I've only ever been able to discuss with L…

Before I can make a proposal, however, a loud engine—a motorcycle, no doubt—fills the air. Matt jumps up excitedly and runs to the front door. I follow curiously. He flings the door open wide and runs to the motorcyclist straddling the idling bike in his driveway. I wait hesitantly at the door, wondering who it could be.

The guy on the bike gets off and pulls off his helmet to reveal long golden tresses. Mello. He and Matt share a long kiss before heading back to the house. Mello's not surprised to see me standing in the doorway, but smirks and says, "Pays to have a rich boyfriend. I got it on a loan from him, but will pay it off soon…" He winks at his boyfriend.

"It's not what you think! He got a job!" Matt hisses after Mello passes by into the other room. A blush is covering his cheeks and ears.

We wait in the living room again, a tense silence taking hold. L should be here any minute. Finally, the doorbell rings and Matt and I both jump up, Mello continuing to lounge on the couch. He seems in heaven just lying on the soft cushions. How poor is this guy?

Once L's sitting next to me, but not too close, we all start talking about random things. It feels so natural to talk and hang with these guys. We end up going through two bowls of chips and a whole bag of chocolates—L and Mello both devoured them—in the hours that followed.

I can't remember any time that I'd ever felt so welcomed, so content, and so…normal. I liked the feeling of not feeling worshiped. In Matt's living room, it doesn't matter what gender or sexuality someone is, or where one stands in society or school. All that matters is that all our IQ's are surprisingly high and we all wish to just…talk.

Nevertheless, all good things must come to an end. One would think that this end was just time to say goodbye, but no, it wasn't. Not with Mello in the room and blackmail in his greedy hands.

"Light…I've asked Matt this same question, but I want to hear someone else's thoughts since his aren't valid anymore," Mello begins. If I knew what was coming, I would have been prepared and dreading his following words. Instead, I just go along with it, thinking it's just like everything else we've already discussed. He smiles warmly and asks, "What is it that attracts you to a girl? Matt said it's the boobs, but he can't say that anymore, obviously."

I breathe deeply, knowing where this is going. Finally, I decide to say the truth. "If you're trying to corner me in front of L, you're in for a surprise. He knows I hate girls…and guys for that matter." Before they can say anything against that last added part, I go on. "I loathe all girls, but put up with them for society. I can barely stomach their presence and see them only as a means for reproducing. However, it's forbidden—at least for me—to be attracted to guys. It's wrong. Men are obviously better than women, but I could never admit to liking them over anyone else. Call me L-sexual, if you so please, but he will forever be the only person I see when I close my eyes and think of who means the most to me."

Those last words cause a gasp to come from L. He knows I don't believe in love, and those words were the closest I've ever come to saying that I love him. That's probably the closest I'll ever get, too.

"Aww, that's so sweet! It's like that love proclamation this one guy in one of my books made to—mph!" Matt starts to say before Mello's hand wraps around his mouth. He smiles apologetically at me.

"Still, that was quite a beautiful love proclamation," Mello reiterates.

My eyes widen. "Oh, no! You have it wrong! I don't love—" I can't finish my words because L's mouth descends onto mine. The kiss is passionate and sweet, holding the love L must feel for me in return for my lack of feelings.

When he pulls back, both of us out of breath, he whispers, "Don't worry, I love you too. Always have, always will, just like you."

I turn away, blushing, to see Matt and Mello drooling over our display. I glare and they pick themselves up. I don't think I can get it through to them—any of them—that love holds no meaning to me, just some stupid emotion.

_**~EVERYBODY'S FOOL~**_

The next day, Monday, I walk into the school with L and Mikami, just as always. But Mello and Matt have been waiting at the entrance for us. Their presence causes Mikami to bolt. Maybe he'll stop stalking me now…Always a bright side, I guess.

Misa's the next to come up to me and see me actually willingly being with the two geeks/freaks/fags/etc. She decides to tell me that she forgives me for what I did Saturday night, but only if I'll never do it again and in fact come by her place this coming Saturday. She winks and I realize exactly what she means. I glance at L and the others before turning back to her.

"No," I say flatly.

"What?"

"No, I'm not coming over Saturday…or ever. My reaction won't change, so I might as well end our relationship now if you're going to focus so much on our sexual encounters," I explain. The only way I could even think of saying that, especially in public, is because of the courage I gain from being in L's presence…and the encouragement I've gained from Matt and Mello.

Misa protests a bit longer, but in the end gives up and huffs off, knowing that her love will never return her feelings. It feels good to rid myself of her.

But right before she turns to corner of the hallway, she turns around and calls down the hall, "Last chance, Light! Please?"

My answer is quite clear when L decides to slam me against the lockers for a school-time lip lock. The resulting screech convinces me that Misa has officially understood something for the first time in her life.

The hallway isn't deserted, by the way.

By the end of the day, the whole school knows about my relationship with L, and our apparent—real—affair we had while I was dating Misa, and even from back when I was dating Kiyomi. Most girls are repulsed by my cheating and won't go near me. The guys are ashamed to call me another member of the male sex.

But Mello is proud and Matt is happy. L was just fine before, but is thoroughly pleased now. Finally, we may be together in the open. Now, we don't need to hide.

And that damn façade that I wasted so many years of my life building and protecting, the one I thought was as strong as steel but could easily be crushed under the weight of my one big secret…that mask crumbled to dust in the span of one day, after a week's preparation.

I don't need to hide behind that mask anymore. I'm not lost in any more of my own lies.

I can feel my skin glowing, my eyes sparkling, my smile shining brighter. I feel like myself…and I love it.

_**~EVERYBODY'S FOOL~**_

**Author's Notes: Wow, that was a really fascinating, beautiful story. I realized by the end that the song really doesn't go as well with this story as it does with Light's real character. I tried fitting in some of the lyrics from the song, hence the mask-hiding and lost-in-lies line.**

**So, I really tried delving into Light's character for this, how he would feel if going through all this. It was really interesting, pretty cool. I'm so used to writing Light denying his homosexuality that it's almost second nature. I had to remind myself that this isn't Life Note and he has to deny it in a different way. Haha. Oddly enough, I didn't have too much plot for this. I daydreamed at one point, which got me to L and Light ballroom dancing in his room. I then thought a bit more, which gave me the Mello and Matt beginning to eat at their table thing. Other than that, everything else was spur-of-the-moment.**

**Still, I adore this piece and think it's one of my best one-shots to date. Perhaps it ties w/ its prequel? It's over a thousand words longer, if that makes a difference, and spans a bit longer of a time. Whatever the case, it was hard keeping Mello and Matt in their characters since it was a different narrator. Still, I know my writing has definitely developed, and it was a lot easier staying in that bizarre present tense that "Dude…" had.**

**Please, readers, if you could review and tell me what you think, that would be lovely. A few things I wish to comment on so that I don't receive complaints on these: I feel the ending was a bit rushed, but also knew that it couldn't drag on any longer for various reasons. L's character seems oddly underdeveloped, but I could never fit in the proper development. ((For that, I apologize deeply.)) Light seems like a jackass. That's because he partially is. He even mentions it: nature vs. nurture. What really is him speaking and what are his trained thoughts? Light's ignorant to many things and his views on many topics are screwed up. Please excuse that. ^-^ Thank you for reading…**_**and reviewing!**_


End file.
